


Kissing Superboy

by Abbyromana



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Minor Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbyromana/pseuds/Abbyromana
Summary: Robin wants to be there for his friends, even helping them to learn the basics. He just never imagined he learned something about himself and Superboy, too.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Dick Grayson/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	Kissing Superboy

The lips firmly pressed against Dick’s were yielding but determined.

That was the first thought to break through the haze in Dick’s mind. All he knew for the last several seconds was tingling and warm sensations. It was like being caught in the rain on a warm day. It was like besting Batman during practice. It was coming home to find Alfred cooked his favorite meal! It was like… like… maximum aster!

Kissing Superboy was an utterly mind blowing experience.

Dick’s eyes fluttered shut. He gave into the overwhelming feelings that surged through every inch of him. Like lightening, every nerve ending was invigorated, yearning to feel more of the radiating presence in front of him. He began to give into that urge, leaning into the hard set chest. His fingers twitched, wanting to press against the chest, but he clench them at his sides.

Sure, Dick had kissed and been kissed. Those few quick experiences were nothing compared to this one very eye-opening moment. He would have been happy for it to continue indefinitely.

However, the moment ended all too abruptly. Superboy pulled back from him. A soft whimper erupted from his throat. He didn’t want to give up the moment, even as he heard Superboy speak.

“So?” Superboy said with a hard tone. “Did I do it wrong?”

“What?!” exclaimed Dick. His eyes flew open looking shell-shocked at the towering boy in front of him. His mind was still reeling from the experience. Still, he felt a need to answer “No! That was… was very, very aster! I definitely say I was whelmed.”

He forced a huge grin, despite how his heart kept whispering for him to lean in for another kiss. Honestly, he wasn’t sure what to say. Partially that was due to him completely forgetting what they were talking about before Superboy kissed him.

When Superboy’s brow furrowed in confusion, Dick quickly added, “I mean… why do you ask?”

“Well, then why is M’gann mad at me? Why won’t she speak to me?” Superboy asked, pressing for an answer.

“Hard to say with girls,” Dick replied with a shrug. “Tell me again what led to the kiss.”

Superboy raised his gaze to the ceiling as he blew out a heavy breath. “We were in the general living area. She was in the kitchen cooking and I was watching… the television. She asked for help and, despite not wanting to, I… I thought it must be better than watching the television.” He grumbled something under his breath that Dick couldn’t quite make out, but soon he continued, “She used her telekinetic powers to take ingredients out and soon I found myself covered in most of them.”

“Were you mad at her?” Dick inquired.

“No. Not really,” Superboy replied with a calm expression. “Maybe just embarrassed and frustrated.”

“Understandable,” Dick commented with a small smile. To his surprise, that earned him a small smile.

Shaking his head, Superboy went on. “So there I was standing in the kitchen covered in flour, milk, and who knows what else. She starts to clean me up, rattling on about how sorry she was. Then suddenly, she stops and just stares at me. I thought for sure she was going to laugh or say ‘Hello, Megan’ again, but instead, she leans in and presses her lips against mine.”

“Oh,” Dick said, “and then what?”

“I didn’t know what else to do, so I let her. After a few seconds, she pulls back with his really upset look on her face. I don’t know if she was mad or just frustrated with me. All I know is she hasn’t talked to me since then.” He sighs, crossing his arms over his chest. “I mean, if it’s not the kiss, then…?”

“Did you kiss back?” asked Dick

One eyebrow rose in question “Kiss back?”

“You know she’s kissing you… pressing her lips against yours,” Dick explained, feeling bashful in describing the act. “Dude, she’s looking for you to react by pressing your lips back. To show you enjoyed it.”

“Oh,” he said simply. “What if I didn’t enjoy it?”

The air was knocked from Dick's chest at Superboy's comment. Blinking a few times, he asked, “You didn’t?”

Superboy’s lips tighten into a frown as a thoughtful look moved across his face. “Well…” he said slowly. “It was… okay.”

Dick's voice jumped an octave. “Okay?!” His mouth fell open. “Don’t let Wally hear you say that.” A puff of laughter blows past his lips. “He’d pay anything to get a kiss from Miss M.”

Pressing his lips tighter, Superboy crossed his arms and fixed Dick with a stern look. “Look, don’t get me wrong. I’d say she’s good at it, just… well… I didn’t feel anything.”

Feelings his throat tighten, Dick cocked his head to one side. “Oh? You… you don’t like to kiss?”

Superboy shrugged. “Not sure. It was… pleasant enough, just not something I would want to repeat. Well, with her. With you it… it was better. With you it felt… more pleasant.”

Dick swore his eyes popped out of their sockets as he just started speechlessly at Superboy.

A thoughtful look wafted across his face as his gaze difted off. “Robin, do you think it has to do with... experience? Maybe each experience makes it better.”

“Maybe…” Dick repeated automatically, not really thinking. His usually brilliant brain was struggling to process what Superboy just said. He liked kissing him, considered it ‘pleasant.’ His mouth opened and closed a few times.

He only remembered he wasn’t alone when Superboy asked, “Robin? Is that true?”

Shaking his head, Dick tried to answer, “Well, maybe. Possibly. I… well, usually it has more to do with the person you kiss. You enjoy kissing the person, not so much the experience. I think. Or at least, that’s what I’ve been told. I… I don’t really know myself. My experience is very limited to be honest.”

Superboy cocked his head to one side as if scrutinizing Dick. “Then how can I know whether it’s just experience or the person that I liked?”

That was a very good question as far as Dick was concerned. He could think of quite a few options. The one prominently pounding at the forefront of him mind and his rapidly beating heart echoed made it to his lips first. “Well, if you’re up for experimenting,” A huge grin curved his lips. "I don't mind..." He stopped short of finishing his thought. Doubt and regret filled his mind. He was being rash just like Batman warned him to never be. It got him into trouble more often than not. Much to Dick’s surprise, this was one of the exceptions to that rule.

Superboy’s intense gaze softened and both corners of his lips curved upwards. “Well, I suppose you are the more knowledgeable one in this area, even if you say its limited. So I suppose…,” he said, uncrossing his arms, “if you insist.”

Dick didn’t fight the grin splitting his face as Superboy leaned in once more.


End file.
